


Adjusting

by Inkyrius



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Moving In Together, Post-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/pseuds/Inkyrius
Summary: Diana moves in with Etta, buys a new sword, and teaches Etta how to use it.





	Adjusting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



Diana hadn’t realized how much she missed living with other women until she moved in with Etta. Not that her apartment was much had much in common with Themyscira, not really. It was still in London, which meant it was gray and boxy.

But just being around another woman was nice. And Etta wasn’t just any woman, she was practically an Amazon in her own right. She may not have had any combat training, but she had the fighting spirit that too many English women seemed to have drilled out of them. Diana couldn’t help but love her for that.

~~~

Etta wasn’t sure why she’d thought this would be a quick affair. She’d seen how much trouble clothes shopping had been, and that was something Diana barely cared about. Finding her a new sword would take an eternity.

She sighed loudly for the thousandth time, though really, she couldn’t find it in herself to get mad. Diana was clearly enjoying herself, arguing with the blacksmith about the merits of sabers and cutlasses. “Surely a lady would want to end a battle quickly and decisively?”

Etta hid her smirk. She wondered how long it would take this one to catch on.

~~~

Etta knew she would never be an Amazon. But living with a superhero meant that she needed to develop some self-defense skills, if only to avoid the embarrassment of being a hostage.

Which meant that she really needed to focus on her footwork, and not on the fact that Diana was pressed up next to her to correct it. She was wearing her armor, too, so her glorious muscles were on display. And her hands were warm on Etta’s hips…

Etta knew she was going to suffer for her lack of attention later. She still thought it was worth it.


End file.
